


All Tied Up

by jynx



Series: LJ Comment Fic [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Battle for the Cowl, Gen, and thats dick grayson, jason is a crazy son of a bitch, jason possibly has dick dissues, you pervs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick was naked and tied to a chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for commentfic. Takes place around Battle for the Cowl 2.

Dick had no idea how he got here. Whether it was how he got here in this point of his life, or just how he wound up tied to a chair in Jason's crazy imitation Bat Cave, naked, he wasn't quite sure. But, well, here he was.

Naked. Tied to a chair.

While Jason leaned against the wall of his "cave" and smirked at him.

"All tied up and no where to go," Jason said, voice that annoying sing-song tone little children used to taunt others. 

Dick would have struggled, if the ropes weren't biting into his wrists. He couldn't decide which was worse - the solid metal of the chair biting into his arms, or the ropes cutting off almost all circulation to his wrists. So, he sat on the cold, metal chair, naked, and worked on keeping his face carefully blank.

Bruce would be proud.

Jason scowled at that and stalked over, backhanding Dick with force, "No. You're _mine_ , brother. Expressions and all."

Dick licks the corner of his lip where it had begun to bleed. He wouldn't give Jason the pleasure. Once, maybe he would have. When these had only been bondage games, and not something darker.

Jason slid into Dick's lap and kissed the blood from his lip and tongue. "You're _mine_ , brother," he repeated. "And you're all tied up with no where to go, and no one to rescue you."


End file.
